


A Work In Process

by bluescar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluescar/pseuds/bluescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate may as well be an Avenger, and Clint's apartment building is not Hulk-proof, unfortunately for Hawkeyes who are stupid enough to go back inside. Wiccan is cool. Genetically enhanced rainbow grizzly bears are not.</p><p>This is basically a mashup of comics canon, movie canon, my own headcanons, and I'm fairly sure a lot of influence from random fanfics I've read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work In Process

Another explosion rocked the building. Kate clutched the rail of the stairs she was hurtling down. Several voices yelled her name in her ear.

“Okay! I’m going as fast as I can!” she yelled back as she flung herself over the banister onto the next flight of stairs down.

“I’d say you have about a minute flat to get out of there before the whole thing comes down, Hawkeye,” Natasha muttered in her ear.

“I’m on the third floor, I’ll be fine, worry about the civilians and the mutant raccoons, not me,” Kate huffed back as she bolted down the second last flight of stairs. She had a whole minute. She’ll be fine.

Well, she would have been if the Hulk hadn’t been thrown into the fourth floor of the building. 

“Hawkeye! Get out of there! NOW!” Steve roared over the comms, and Kate winced at the volume. She picked up her pace and sprinted as fast as she could. Her bow and quiver were bashing against her spine and the back of her legs. 

Kate stumbled over a piece of fallen ceiling plaster, as one of the beams across the door to the apartment building began to collapse. Well, goodbye world. This is how Hawkeye dies. Crushed in her own apartment building. This is great. Just wonderful.

As she went tumbling to the floor with about as much grace as a drunk octopus, she shut her eyes tightly, and waited to be crushed by the falling roof. She cracked her eyes open and immediately shut them again when her pupils were assaulted by ridiculously bright light. After slowly opening them again, she blinked a couple of times, to see two figures come into view. 

Wiccan and Speed grinned down at her with matching grins. She groaned and rolled onto her back, ignoring her quiver which was digging into her back painfully.   
“Its about time you two turned up,” Kate grumbled as she shifted on the…..gravel? “Where am I?” she squinted up at the smug looking twins, who were silhouetted by the sun from this angle.

“On a rooftop in-“ Speed started, before seeming to disappear from sight.

“We’re about a block and a half away from Hawkeye’s now former apartment building.” Wiccan sighed, looking up to where Kate assumed the now demolished apartment building is.  
Kate sat up, rolling her shoulders and wincing. She then flicked the her comm device bac on, only to be assaulted by Hawkeye screaming in her ear.

“Hawkeye! This is Hawkeye! I’m fine, dude. Wiccan got me out jus in time,” He paused for a second before unleashing a stream of curses and unholy rage over the comms. When he was about thirty seconds into chewing Kate out for putting herself in danger, his voice cut off. At this point, Kate had already rolled to her feet and was picking off some of the mutant bears down below. They were rainbow coloured. It was almost a shame that they had to get rid so them so quickly. The bears were so pretty.

“Thanks Natasha,” she muttered, knowing that it was Nat that had cut off Clint’s incessant yelling. 

“Anytime, Hawkeye.” Her voice came back through.

Billy, or Wiccan stepped up to the ledge of the building next to her. When she cast a glance over to him, he was staring at her weirdly. It was slightly creepy to be honest. 

“Billy.” She stated in a monotone voice. 

“Yes?” he seemed to shuffle closer to her like an eager preteen.

“Billy, you have a boyfriend.” 

“Uh, that’s not what I meant- I didn’t- I mean I’m gay and I would never-“ he started rambling, much to Kate’s amusement. She took out a fluoro orange bear and its pretty turquoise buddy that had been mauling a butchers.

“Spit it out, bro,” two of the bears who has been enthusiastically making their way over to the butchers finally figured out where the arrows were coming from. Uh oh.

“How do I get into the Avengers? I mean, I know you haven’t actually been officially announced and all..” he shifted from foot to foot as the red one took a leap at the building they were on. He landed on the fourth floor, and his green friend leapt up to join him, only to become personally acquainted with one of Kate’s explodey arrows. 

Yes, she was hoping to take them both out with one arrow, but she was also running out of plain arrows.

Bad move.

The explosion barely singed the red bear, and only caused it to leap up to the eight floor. He was way too close to use another explodey arrow now, and she was completely out of plain arrows. She was also fairly sure that the taser arrow Stark had made for Clint (and she had borrowed) wasn’t going to cut it with a 900 pound genetically enhanced grizzly bear.

“I’m not an Avenger, Billy, I just stick around Clint and trouble seems to come to us. Get DOWN-“ she managed to yell a warning as the bear flung itself over the barrier, right where the two of them had been standing seconds before.

The bear landed about thirty feet behind them, and dug its claws into the concrete, sliding another couple of feet to be about forty away from them.

She could hear Wiccan begin to chant a spell from behind her, her focus completely upon the furious looking beast in front of them. She slowly raised her hand to her ear to make sure her comm was on. 

“Hey, guys,” she started, trying to keep her voice quiet, but unable to keep the quiver out of it. “Does anyone know how to make explodey arrows un-explodey in under five seconds?”

The massive red bear pushed itself to its feet. From this close Kate could see that its eyes had red irises as well. Very reassuring. Wiccan’s chanting from behind her grew in speed and intensity. Please don’t let his powers fail him now.

“Kate, where are you?” Tony had his Iron Man voice on, which only came out when someone had got hurt, or was about to. Kate took an explodey arrow from her quiver and nocked it.

“No time Tony- get the civvies out of the top floors, the bears can climb,” the bear coiled itself onto its back paws, preparing to leap at them. Kate squeaked, and aimed her bow at the bear.

Then three things happened at once.

One, the bear leapt at them, with its claws outstretched. Two, Speed breezed past and Kate found herself twenty metres from where she and Wiccan had been standing. Three, a glowing portal opened in front of the bear, conveniently mutant bear-sized, and the bear disappeared.

Hulking slammed into the roof a couple of seconds later, rolling to his feet, and picking up Billy and pulling him into a hug all in one movement. Kate was slightly shell-shocked.  
Managing to peel her jaw off the floor, she ran over to Billy and his massive, green boyfriend, Teddy, and slapped Billy on his back, whooping. She then jumped off the building.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually for my creative writing class, because we are doing fanfiction in creative writing. Yes, you read that right, fanfiction. And it is not as cool as it sounds.


End file.
